Tentang Kita
by Rae Rim
Summary: "Tampaknya kau benar-benar melupakan aku Hime."/ "Ta.. tapi kita berbeda..."/ "Bukankah itu bagus Hime untuk perdamaian dunia?" Fic for Asri-chan, Riri-chan, dan NHL XD R&R Minna-san, onegai


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tentang Kita © Rae Rim**

Warning : maybe gaje, abal, pasaran, OOT, OOC and typo(s)

* * *

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Di suatu malam yang sepi, angin berhembus dengan pelan, menerpa helaian rambut indigonya dan menyentuh kulit bak porselen sang gadis, sehingga membuat sang gadis kedinginan dan merapatkan _blazer_ hitamnya.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Dia harus pulang terlambat hari ini, salahkan saja_ Nii_-san nya yang membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama untuk dijemput, tapi tetap saja berakhir dengan jalan kaki.

Gadis itu tampak menyusuri jalan ke rumahnya yang terlihat remang-remang karena sudah malam.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Deg..

"Tunggu dulu, ini bukan suara langkah kakiku" pikir gadis itu, sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Suara ini lagi, ini bukan suara kakinya. Ia sedikit merasa ketakutan, kalau-kalau ada penjahat yang ingin mengambil salah satu organ tubuhnya untuk dijual dengan harga berjuta-juta, bahkan puluhan juta atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi dari itu. Tapi rasanya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat dirinya adalah sang _Heiress _klan Hyuuga.

Dengan sedikit ketakutan ia perlahan menolehkan wajahnya, dan meng-observasi keadaan sekelilingnya, mata amethyst-nya bergerak-gerik melihat ke jalanan, namun ternyata jalanan tetap sepi. Satu kata "Aneh.." pikirnya, padahal ia merasakan aura manusia, tidak. Bukan manusia auranya lebih kuat dari pada manusia pada umumnya.

Dia pun tetap berjalan dengan sedikit was-was, hingga tiba didepan gerbang rumahnya. Gerbang yang kuat terbuat dari kayu Ulin, berukiran lambang YingYang dan bunga lavender, ada nama Hyuuga yang tertera pada papan sebelah kanan gerbang.

Ia pun segera masuk ke rumahnya, tanpa ia sadari. Ada seorang pemuda yang memasang senyum rubahnya.

~o~

"Tadaima.." ujarnya, tampak sedikit kelelahan dalam nada bicaranya.

Namun tidak ada jawaban, mungkin Hanabi dan Neji-_nii_ sedang di kamar mereka masing-masing pikirnya.

Dia terus berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua,

"hah.." dia menghela nafas, naik tangga sangat melelahkan ya Hinata-chan. Jika kau mau, kau bisa meminta ayahmu membangun sebuah lift di istananya, demi Neji-_nii_ yang mencepak rambutnya itu tidak akan mungkin kan Hinata, rumahmu hanya bertingkat dua dan satu ruang bawah tanah, Hinata. Ia buang pikiran tentang lift jauh-jauh saat sampai pada sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan "_Hinata's Room_" dengan hiasan bunga lavender yang indah,  
"Krieet.." dia membuka pintu kamarnya, menampilkan kamar klasik nan minimalis.

~o~

Hinata merebahkan dirinya dikasur, sesudah mandi emang enaknya langsung tidur dan ia mengenakan piyama yang cukup hangat. Dia merasa aura-aura yang cukup aneh dari tadi, tapi ia kesampingkannya pemikiran itu. Lebih tenggelam pada pemikirannya yang sekarang.

"Setelah lulus dari Konoha Senior High School ini aku harus masuk Konoha University dan hidup mandiri disebuah apartemen yang dibelikan tou-san, dan pindah ke apartemennya di percepat." dengan alasan "Hinata, supaya kamu terbiasa nanti. Tou-san harap kamu pindah ke apartemen lebih cepat." dan ia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sebagai anak yang baik dan penurut.

Ditengah-tengah pemikirannya ada suara yang tidak terduga...

"Hime, kenapa kamu mandi lama sekali~" dengan manjanya dia berkata begitu.  
"Kau tau? Aku menunggumu dari tadi, bahkan kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku." ucapnya dengan nada kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya kearah samping dan ehem.. ada seorang pemuda yang juga tengah berbaring disampingnya.  
"Huwa... ka-kau siapa?" teriaknya.  
Pemuda itu mempersempit jarak mereka sambil mencengkram erat kedua tangan Hinata, dan membisikinya tepat di telinga Hinata. Hinata mendengar dan merasakan deru napas pemuda itu yang mengenai kulit lehernya, membuat pipinya menjadi merah merona. Bagaimana tidak? Jarak mereka terlalu dekat dan pemuda itu berbaring disebelahnya.  
"Hime, kau jangan berisik. Kau mau nanti kita ketahuan. Berurusan dengan klan Hyuuga dalam artian negatif itu tidak baik kata ayahku." ujarnya.

Hinata berpikir, kasihan juga pemuda ini jika ketahuan akan di Jyuuken rame-rame oleh klan nya, karena berani-beraninya masuk ke kamara sang heiress Hyuuga ini. Apa lagi jika ayahnya dan Nii-san nya yang mengidap penyakit sister complex itu ikut, Hinata tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda ini nanti. Hei, bukankah penjaga'an di sini sangat ketat bagaimana bisa..  
"Ka-kamu siapa? dan kenapa kamu bi-bisa ma-masuk?" dengan sedikit gugup Hinata bertanya dan terus memberontak agar tangannya lepas dari cengkraman pemuda itu.  
"Untuk pertanyaan pertamamu, apakah kau sudah melupakanku Hyuuga Hinata?" itu bukanlah suatu jawaban, pemuda ini malah balik bertanya "dan untuk yang kedua, hal itu sangatlah mudah bagiku Hime walaupun ku akui disini penjagaannya lumayan ketat. Dan mengingat siapa diriku ini, itu bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar." ucapnya dengan santai.  
"Ka-kau siapa? Kenapa kau ta-tau namaku?" ujar Hinata.  
"Tampaknya kau benar-benar melupakan aku Hime." ujar pemuda itu dengan lirih, terlihat raut mukanya yang agak sedih, lalu ia pun beranjak dan duduk. Hinata pun ikut duduk disamping pemuda itu.  
"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan kejadian ehm.. sekitar 9 hari yang lalu." ucap pemuda itu.

9 hari yang lalu.. .. ..

**TBC** and **Del**?

* * *

Watashi wa namae Rae Rim, yoroshiku Minna :)  
Rae baru menjadi author, gomen, gomen, kalau Rae masih banyak salah.  
Yosh.. segitu dulu Minna-san, Arigatou sudah membaca Fic ini ;)  
Review, onegai~


End file.
